


The Notebook

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara leaves a notebook behind in Lena's office after an interview.





	

Lena Luthor watched Kara’s smiling face disappear from her office with more than a little reluctance.  The afternoon sun streamed through the enormous windows and caught the swarm of little dust motes swirling in mid-air.  It was another one of those interviews that seemed to be on a made-up subject for which it was at best a stretch for Kara to be interviewing her, but Lena had granted Kara unfettered access to her, and she wasn’t about to rescind it now.  Kara was something bright and good and shiny in a world that often was none of those things.  Lena was aware that she felt that familiar warmth brimming up in her chest when they spent time together.  But she banished the idea, for now at least, of taking things any further than that.  Compromising positions and professional integrity, or something.

She walked back over to where they’d been sitting on the curved couches, and leaned down to pick up the ice water she’d been nursing, when she noticed a smallish spiral notepad.  Blue.  With Kara’s name scrawled on the front in black sharpie.

_I should call her and let her know it’s here.  She’s probably freaking out._

She picked it up, and considered it for a half moment. 

_I should probably not open or read it._

She flipped it open, unable to contain her curiosity:

> _11/14_
> 
> _Use AP STYLE GUIDE, NOT CHICAGO!_
> 
> _No adjectives!_
> 
> _Cite your sources!_

Lena chuckled a little.  When Kara said she was a fledgling reporter, she wasn’t kidding.  She flipped forward a bit, charmed by how shiny and new she actually was.

> _11/20_
> 
> _Lena Luthor_
> 
> _Alien detection technology – WTH?_
> 
> _Luthor family business rebranding_
> 
> _Need to research Lex Luthor’s record -- relevant_
> 
>  
> 
> _(*Lena Luthor is really pretty and smells nice)_

 

Lena put a hand to her lips, stifling an out-loud laugh.  She flipped forward.  More notations about L Corp.  Some stuff about Cadmus activity:

> _This is horrible!  Who is behind this??_

And then a few pages later:

> _Lillian Luthor_
> 
> _She and Lena  do  not have a close relationship._
> 
> _To Self:  she hurts so much.  I want to hug her._

A bunch of notes about alien pathogens and the attack on the alien bar downtown.  A particularly detailed account of Supergirl’s arrival at the piers to attempt to thwart her mother’s attempt to spread the pathogen across the city.  Lena thought this was odd, since Kara hadn’t been there, but it seemed she’d landed a good interview.   _Good for her,_ she thought. _Go get ‘em._

> _In the end, Lena Luthor saved the day by double-crossing her own mother.  The Isotope 454 that was meant to spread the pathogen was a fake, instead neutralizing it.  
>  _
> 
> _She’s so smart.  (Also pretty -- not relevant)._

She knew she had no business in Kara’s notebook but well, she was in too deep to stop now.  She flipped forward a bit further.  Several blank pages.  She continued leafing quickly, not expecting to find anything more, until she stopped on a page with a column of text in that dense, loopy handwriting of Kara’s.

> _You are a hot light just beyond my grasp,_  
>  _A flaming star, and my fingertips_  
>  _Ache to brush the blossoming fires of your heart._  
>  _I am unbreakable – but for you, I would break._ _  
> _ I am unburnable – but for you, I would burn.
> 
> _Drawn by fate and gravity and the desperate arcs of_  
>  _Galaxies that turn with cosmic slowness,_  
>  _Our stars have crossed._
> 
> _The twin L’s of lust and longing_  
>  _Are branded into my impervious bones._  
>  _Nothing, not even the gleaming pearl of the earth,  
>  Is so radiant as you, when you let me grasp your hand _ _  
> _ And smile at my hesitant touch.

Lena’s heart sped up.  She didn’t dare presume it was for her, but… the twin L’s?  What else on earth could that mean?

She flipped further in, and found another:

> _My arms, I know, are strong enough to hold you steady and_  
>  _My heart, filled with hope enough for two._  
>  _Your lips are silk and your words honey and_  
>  _You are beautiful enough to still the winds._  
>  _But you are under glass, brilliant as butterfly wings,_  
>  _But unreachable._  
>  _Let me break the glass._  
>  _Let me lift you into the air, let free_  
>  _Those wings of black and gold,_  
>  _Let me watch you shimmer and float_  
>  _And in thanks for so perfect and divine a gift,_  
>  _Take all of me._

A few pages later, her suspicions were confirmed with the discovery of a series of sketches in ball point pen.  Sketches of her.  The likenesses were quick and scratchy, but they were uncannily accurate.  Her heart was pounding now.  They were dated the same date as one of their recent interviews.  Kara hadn’t even bothered taking notes.  She’d just sat there sketching her the entire time.  She’d thought that Kara had been looking at her a little more intently that last time. 

_I have to stop.  I have to close this book and call her and tell her to come back for it._

She paged forward.

> _My dreams are full of you,_  
>  _The scent of burning flowers on your skin_  
>  _The sweat breaking like stars_  
>  _Down the tendons of your neck,_  
>  _Your sternum._  
>  _My mouth hungers for the lushness of your hips,_  
>  _The sweet, soft valley of your thighs,_  
>  _Embracing me, drawing me in,_  
>  _Whole and ready to fill you with_  
>  _The heat and light of my wanting._
> 
> _My dreams are full of you, even in my waking,_  
>  _The shape of you consumes me_  
>  _And every reason I can think of_  
>  _To deny myself your skin of silk and moonlight_  
>  _Is turned to ash and dust._

Lena realized that this last one left her cheeks flushed and her body lit up like a neon sign.  She had no business reading this book.  She would call Kara, tell her to come get it, pretend not to know what was in it.  Kara would never forgive her for prying this way. 

She picked up her phone, and dialled.  Kara picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, Lena!”

“Kara, are you aware you left your notebook here?”

A pause.  “Oh.  Well, I’m just at the coffee shop downstairs.  I’ll come back for it.”

Ten minutes later, Kara entered Lena’s office, grinning at her.  Lena was sitting on the couch waiting for her.  She held up the book.

Kara came over and bent down to take it, but Lena didn’t release it right away.  Kara looked at her, a little confused.  “Lena…?”

Lena couldn’t help herself.  She tugged Kara’s collar and pulled her down, and whispered in her ear, “My dreams… are full of you.”

Kara froze, looking at her nervously.  “Did you… read … all of it?”

Lena smiled.  “Yes,” she sighed in Kara’s ear.

“And…?”

“And I’d like to take you out somewhere, and tell you all the things that would be in my notebook if I had one.” 

“You… you would?”

“Mm-hmm.”  Kara’s scent was light and breezy, like the ocean.  She let go of the notebook, but Kara didn’t straighten up.  “Believe me, if I could write like you, Kara, it would be a very full book.”

Kara blushed. 

“Be honest.  Did you leave that here for me to find?”

Kara straightened up, and gave her a sunny smile.  She was bright, and shiny, and good.  And talented, and passionate, and had a naughtier mind than Lena would have dreamed.  “I may have,”  she teased. 

Lena’s body lit up again.  It didn’t matter if it was true.  The fact remained that whatever affection, whatever attraction she had for Kara, it was returned tenfold.  And soon enough, she hoped, she would write her own poetry on Kara’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also exists as a mixed media tumblr fic where you see the notebook and kara's drawings, and has a slightly different ending:
> 
> http://writerstealth.tumblr.com/post/154828886429/the-notebook-a-mixed-media-supercorp-fic


End file.
